


Guiding Light

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Dominant Blake, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild D/s, POV Alternating, Submissive Avon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is half-mad with loneliness, alone in his space lighthouse where he's retreated to lick his figurative wounds because Anna dumped him for Servalan. Blake arrives in a damaged spaceship, needing assistance. Avon is thrilled to offer <i>all</i> the hospitality his little station has, really, anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a role-play in which I wrote Avon's responses and blakefancier wrote Blake's, this had been up on a website until mac.com decided to stop hosting idiot-proof webspace, so this and all the other goodies vanished. _Alas_. A lot of my stuff deserved to die, but I quite liked most of the BALJAUs (Blake/Avon/LiveJournal/AlternateUniverses), most of them had nookie, which is usually a selling point. :^)
> 
> Both of us are temporarily in a writing slump, so it seemed a good time to dust this off and add it to the archive. We hope you enjoy it.
> 
> HAH! I just found some of my bit map B7 art (done in the days when little black pixels against non-pixel 'white' was ALL you had to work with...yes, I used to ride around on a pet dinosaur.) I'm adding one of them because it suits this story.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon finished his crossword puzzle and went back to the control room to make certain the automated warning was going out on all frequencies. It was, of course. In the six months he'd been stationed here, it had never failed. All official Federation vessels had already updated their charts to include the newly discovered energy-charged particulate field but one couldn't rely on independent freighters, non-humans and private craft following the regulations. So the rules called for a 'lighthouse' and a lighthouse keeper. 

Avon had thought the isolation would help him continue his research in artificial intelligence, along with dulling the pain of Anna's memory. He might have managed when she'd announced that she was leaving him, but when she told him Servalan was a better lover, he'd been crushed. At least computers didn't complain about his technique. 

They also couldn't touch him. Only his pride kept him from calling HQ and begging for a replacement. He was so lonely not even the most erotic porn-flicks in the library could hold his attention.

Blake couldn't believe his horrible luck. After flying blind for several days (he only hoped that he wasn't flying in circles), one of the minor drives was beginning to act strangely. That's when he saw it-- a small station out in the middle of nowhere. He got on his comm-unit. "This is the private spacecraft 'Freedom' asking for permission to board your station. Is anyone there? Please, I need help."

Avon nearly broke a leg running to the comm-unit. He wasted a few precious seconds trying to remember how to respond, then hit the button. "Yes! This is station WM-912. What is the nature of your emergency?" Avon hoped desperately it was nothing requiring quarantine.

Blake grinned in relief. "Hello, station WM-912. It's good to hear you. I was in a meteor shower about four days ago and it knocked out a few of my computer systems. I've been flying blind for a while. You wouldn't happen to know anything about Alpha six type ships would you?"

"If it's only the computers, I can probably help you. And even if I can't, this is far too hazardous an area to fly blind." Avon got the command manual from under his coffee mug, and blew the dust off it. "I'm sending out a docking tube. Do you have close-range visual and sufficient maneuvering control to handle the docking yourself, or do you need me to tractor your ship into place?"

"I can handle it." Blake began flipping control switches and turning knobs.

Avon watched eagerly for a moment, then suddenly realized the station was a mess, and he hadn't bothered to shave for weeks, or shower for days. What to do first? He grabbed his coffee mug and headed for the kitchenette. He stared at the piled up crockery for an instant, then tossed the mug into the sink with the rest of it, and firmly shut the door. Shower and shave...

Blake had never been very good at docking, but he managed to curse his way through it. By the time he was done, he had a headache, his hands ached, and he needed to visit the loo.

Avon raced through the shower and shave and grabbed a clean jumpsuit. Even though he hadn't done laundry for a month, finding clean clothes wasn't a problem, as he hadn't bothered to get dressed in far longer than that. He kicked the wet towel out of the way, and got to the docking tube out of breath, but in time. His guest hadn't entered the station yet. Avon finger-combed his overly long hair out of his eyes and waited.

Roj powered down the ship, leaving only minimal life-support. He grabbed a few things in a knapsack, and headed out of the ship. He hadn't had a real shower (sonics just weren't the same) or a hot meal in months. He stumbled out of the tube and grinned at the man waiting for him. "Hello."

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/9062931967/)

"Hello." Avon didn't know whether to hug the man or kiss him. He settled for holding out his hand. "Kerr Avon."

Blake clasped Avon's hand. "Roj Blake. It's a good thing you were out here, Kerr Avon." He smiled slowly. "I don't think I would have survived much longer."

Avon smiled and tightened his grip on Blake's hand. "Well, that's why I'm here. Your ship is stable, isn't it? You can relax a while before I start repairs?"

"Oh, yes. The ship is stable." Blake blushed, embarrassed. "Actually, I was hoping I could use your facilities. I haven't had a proper shower in ages, and my clothes need to be washed." He licked his lips and gave Avon a once over. He hadn't had sex in a while either. He wondered how long Avon had been here, and if he was alone.

"Yes, of course." Avon pointed the way and lied in his teeth. "I was just about to do laundry myself. No need to ration water, the station's fitted out like a luxury liner. It's the only way they could get anyone to serve here. I've got a hydroponic garden, frozen gourmet meals, sense-surround enviroroom..." Avon closed his mouth abruptly, realizing he was babbling. "Well, as I say, there's no need to stint yourself. You can have anything you want."

 Blake brushed his hand against the small of Avon's back. "Anything?"

 Avon's smile widened. "I'd be a poor host if I denied anything to a ...guest in need."

 Blake grinned. "That's good to hear. But first, I'd like to wash my clothes and take a shower."

"Of course. Right this way." Avon glanced at Blake's bag. "Would you like me to wash your clothes now, so you could have something clean to change into?"

"Yes, thank you. You're very kind."

"It's no trouble." Avon looked Blake up and down and smiled. "No trouble at all."

Blake reminded Avon, "The shower?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Avon put his hand on Blake's arm and started walking again. "It's right this way, not far."

"Are you alone here?" Blake looked around curiously. 

Avon hesitated. He'd heard rumours about pirates... but Blake didn't seem like that. Besides, Avon was a rotten liar. "Is it that obvious?"

 Blake grinned. "A little. How long have you been here?"

"Forever," Avon replied, fervently. "But in actual time, six months." He pushed his hair back out of his eyes again. 

"Six months is a long time to be alone. -- Are you in constant contact with Space Command?"

"A sub-space link is automatically maintained, of course. If anything were to happen to the station, a ship would be sent from the nearest base. Otherwise... well, they don't like me cluttering up the waves with chatter." Avon felt his face redden, as he recalled the chewing out he'd received for having comm-sex with the communications officer on a patrol ship.

"Ah. I see." Blake brushed Avon's hand with his. "It must be very lonely."

"Yes, well... I manage to keep busy... but I'm very glad of the company." Avon grinned. "Do you play chess?"

Blake smiled. "Not very well." He said softly, "Kerr Avon. That's a lovely name."

Avon looked away from Blake, feeling his cheeks heat again. "Most people call me Avon."

Blake stopped and stroked Avon's jaw. "Do they? I like Kerr. It's more... intimate. Don't you think?"

"Yes... yes, it is, Roj." Avon looked at Blake, then away again. "Ah... we're at our destination." Avon pointed to the doorway behind Blake. "The facilities..."

"Thank you. I'll try not to take too long." Blake turned Avon's face to him and brushed their lips together. "I won't be long." He pressed his bag of clothes into Avon's hands and walked towards the facilities.

"Roj." Avon waited for Blake to turn back and look at him, questioning. Avon grinned. "If you'll give me what you're wearing now, I'll add it to the laundry."

Blake grinned, undressed, and tossed his dirty clothes at Avon.

Avon caught the clothes and laughed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Would you like your back scrubbed?"

"Actually, could you make me a sandwich? I've been living off concentrates for months."

"Of course. Do you have any preferences? Steak, lobster salad, cheesy toast?" Avon picked up a few stray towels and added them to the pile in his arms.

"Steak?" Blake's mouth watered and he swallowed hard. "Steak, please." He smiled. "Now I really won't take long."

Avon waited only long long enough to admire the view as Blake turned away, then he went to the auto-laundry and dumped everything in, having picked up quite a few more stray items on the way, stuffed into bags and left in the corridors. "Ah! My argyle socks." Avon programmed the machine for maximum disinfection as he thought he saw some of the stains moving, then went to the kitchen. He filled the dishwasher and turned it on, thus clearing enough space to work. He found the steak in the stasis box and put it on to cook while he washed the pots and pans he'd dirtied during a brief spell of domesticity in which he cooked meals instead of reheating packets.

Blake stood under the pounding spray of hot water, letting the heat soak into his skin and relax his muscles. The sonic showers could not, in the slightest, compare to real water showers. As he washed, he thought about Avon-- the man seemed all right, a bit lonely, but generally likable. Blake wondered why he was here. Blake wondered about a lot of things. As he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he grinned.

Avon sliced the cooked steak and mixed it with fried onion and made it into sandwiches using buttered pumpernickel, sourdough and rye breads, then added several dill pickles and a mound of coleslaw, thinking that Blake would probably enjoy some sharp flavors as a change from rations. Something sweet, too... ah... fruit! Pears, peaches... a few grapes. The tray was beginning to look full, so he selected ale and fruit juice as beverages, and headed back to Blake.

Blake wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out the door. He looked around, unsure of where to go. Then Avon came into the corridor, holding a tray laden with food. Blake walked over. "Need some help?"

"Yes, thanks. If you could just find a flat spot to put this down... there used to be a table around here somewhere."

Blake looked around again, then spied a table with gadgets and papers strewn over it. He picked up pile after pile of junk and set it on the floor.

"Very good." Avon set the tray down and snatched up a laser probe from the top of the heap Blake had just put on the floor. "I've been looking for that." 

Blake sat down, looked at all the food on the tray and raised an eyebrow. "You are going to help me eat all this food, aren't you?"

"Of course." Avon put the laser probe into his pocket, found another chair, tipped off a series of spiral bound printouts from Freedom City and sat next to Blake. "There should be utensils under the napkins in the middle of the tray."

Blake emptied the tray, placing the food on the table. Then he picked up a steak sandwich and took a big bite. He tried not to moan too loud, but he was sure he'd died and gone to Freedom City. He spoke around a mouthful of food. "So what made you decide to live here?"

"Well, the pay is quite good." Avon began eating. "And the work is ridiculously light- it leaves me a great deal of free time for research."

"But it's lonely work." Blake moved his leg and ran his toes up Avon's trouser leg. He tried a forkful of coleslaw.

Avon couldn't quite repress a moan as Blake touched him. He swallowed a bite of sandwich, and followed it with a mouthful of ale, before regaining enough control to speak. "Yes, it was a little, at times." He looked at Blake. "You're alone on your ship, too, I presume?"

"Never for longer than a few weeks. I'm a social fellow." Blake grinned and slid his foot further up.

"Ahh... yes... well.. it takes all kinds, doesn't it?" Avon hated platitudes, but his brain wasn't getting enough blood to function well. He put his hand down and pressed Blake's foot against himself.

 Blake grinned, wiggled his toes, and took another bite of sandwich. "You are very sexy."

Avon was very pleased to hear this. "I'm out of practise, I'm afraid."

"But you remember what to do?" Blake finished most of the coleslaw and offered Avon a bite of his pickle.

Avon sucked the pickle thoroughly without taking it from Blake's hand and then kissed it. "I think it's coming back to me."

"Good." Blake set the pickle down and stroked Avon's lips. "You don't mind if I'm here for a few days? I usually run supplies to... out of the way places. But I don't have a run scheduled for another week and a half."

"I'd be glad of the company. Besides, I've not looked at your ship yet, I can't say how long the repairs will take." Avon licked his lips, tasting pickle, and imagining another taste. 

Blake grinned and finished the rest of his sandwich. Then he held up a peach. "Mmm, my favourite."

Avon suggestively stroked the crease of another peach. "I like them, too, but at the moment, I'm more in the mood for a pickle." 

Blake bit into his peach. "What are you willing to do?"

Avon looked down. "I've been told my tastes are 'vanilla'." He took a deep breath, and felt his face flush. "When I'm with a man I prefer to suck and be fucked, but I can enjoy it the other way around. I'm...rather tactile...I like being spanked with a bare hand... kissing... touching... fingers... I don't normally get off on pain, but I can, if that's what my partner likes, costumes, games... not demeaning ones or name-calling, but I've been told I make a fair pony and a good dog... I like leather... including collars and cock-leashes..." Avon had to pause to shift because his cock was painfully constricted in his trousers. "Have I hit on any preferences that are compatible with yours?"

Blake was rather stunned by Avon's confession. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally took a large drink of ale. "I don't know who told you that you were vanilla, Kerr. But they were lying." He explored Avon's lap with his foot. "You're hard. Open your trousers and take out your cock."

Avon pushed his chair back and opened his trousers, catching his cock as it sprang up. He looked at Blake and licked his lips again. 

Blake continued to eat his peach while looking at Avon's cock. "Rub it against my foot."

Avon moaned softly, and moved closer to Blake, sitting on the deck at Blake's feet. He started rubbing his cock against Blake's foot, over the arch, under, pressing the tip in the space between Blake's great toe and the others.

Blake finished his peach and waggled his fingers in front of Avon. "Lick them clean. -- You're a submissive, aren't you?"

Avon began licking Blake's fingers. "Yes, sir." Avon grinned and sucked on Blake's thumb. "Although I've been known to 'top from the bottom', sir."

"Well, how else are you going to get what you want." Blake smiled. "Do you have a decent sized bed, Kerr?"

"Yes, sir." Avon lowered his gaze and licked another finger clean of peach juice. "I've just washed the sheets."

"That pleases me. However, that is not going to stop me from giving you a spanking. Now show me to your bedroom."

"Yes, sir." Avon scrambled to his feet, bouncing cock getting in his way. "May I lead you, sir?"

"Yes, it'll give me a nice view of your arse." Blake groped him.

Avon made a soft noise, then regained his control and started walking. "I'm sorry about the mess, sir." 

Blake got to his feet and followed. "You should be sorry. I expect you to have this station cleaned before I leave."

"Yes, sir, I will sir." Avon had a fleeting thought of himself on hands and knees with scrub bucket, wiggling his arse in front of Blake. With any luck, he could drag the cleaning out for weeks.

Blake slapped Avon on the arse. "Are we close to your bedroom?"

Avon jumped and his cock bobbed even faster at the smack. "Yes, sir, it's just around the corner from the lavatory, sir."

Blake laughed. "I could make you come just from spanking you, couldn't I?"

"You could probably make me come just from talking to me, sir." Avon dared a glance backward at Blake. "You have the sexiest voice I've ever heard, sir."

"You keep talking like that, Kerr, and I may just keep you."

Avon smiled. "I hope to please you, sir."

"If all goes well, we'll both be pleased tonight." Blake pointed at a door just ahead. "Is that your bedroom?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Avon approached the door and it opened automatically. It wasn't quite as disordered as most of the station, as Avon had made it a strict rule to never use his bedroom for work, ever since his college days when he found himself unable to tell the difference between dreaming of working on a project, and actually doing it.

Once inside the bedroom, Blake dropped his towel. "Get undressed, Kerr. I'm going to spank you, then I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

Avon looked at Blake's cock hungrily. "Yes, sir." He took off his clothes quickly, folding them and placing them on a chair. He looked at Blake again. "May I suck you just a little, sir?"

"I don't see why not." Blake sat on the bed and spread his legs.

"Thank you, sir." Avon went to his hands and knees and crawled across the thick blue carpet, stopping between Blake's wide-spread legs. Avon nuzzled Blake's balls first, and licked them, tongue catching on the tough hairs, the scent of his own bath-soap not enough to completely hide the rich masculine smell of Blake.

Blake gasped softly and stroked Avon's hair. "That's it. That's a good boy."

"Thank you, sir." Avon moved up and began licking Blake's cock from the root to the head, in wide, wet swathes. When he got to the tip, he used his tongue to play with the foreskin, before starting to suck in earnest.

Blake moaned and gripped Avon's hair. The heat of his mouth, and his tongue, was driving Blake crazy. "You're... talented. I think... you should stop."

"Yes, sir." Avon reluctantly released Blake's cock and licked his lips. Then he tilted his head to one side and smiled. "It was wicked of me, getting you so excited, wasn't it, sir?"

Blake smiled and stroked Avon's mouth. "Oh, yes. It was very wicked of you, Kerr. You deserve to be punished."

Avon lowered his eyes properly, but the corners of his mouth twitched with amusement. "Oh, yes, sir, I know I do." 

Blake ruffled Avon's hair. "On the bed, arse in the air."

"Yes, Sir!" Avon hurried to obey, quivering with eagerness. He knelt and then went down on his elbows, the better to show off his arse. Even Anna had to admit he had a pretty arse.

Blake turned to face Avon and stroked his arse gently. "How lovely." He then pinched his cheek. "I'm not a patient man, Kerr. I'm only going to give you ten swats, then I'm going to fuck you." He brought his hand down once.

"One! Thank you, sir!" Avon wasn't feeling patient himself, so the short count suited him very well.

Blake brought his hand down three more times in quick succession. His cock was harder than it had ever been before and all he wanted to do was shove himself up that pretty arse.

"...four! Thank you, sir!" Avon wriggled a little... just because it felt so good.

Blake rested his hand against Avon's arse, feeling the warmth of his skin. "You are beautiful." He smacked Avon three more times.

"...Seven! Sir, thank you!" Blake had a good, heavy hand. Avon's arse felt as if it was glowing.

"Three more, Kerr. Then I'm going to shove my cock up your arse and fuck you until your brains fall out." Blake hit Avon the last three times, then pushed him flat.

Avon hurried to spread his legs. A fleeting thought passed about lubrication and how long it had been since he's had anything bigger than a hydroponic cucumber, but it was far too much trouble to think, not now. Later. Think later. Fuck now.

Blake knelt between Avon's spread thighs and rubbed his hole. "Do you have something I could use?"

Squashed a little too flat for comfortable speech, Avon pointed at the dresser drawer, and felt his face heat again. He couldn't remember if he had removed the produce... but he was sure Uncle Smiley, the dildo, was there.

Blake opened the drawer and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you have been lonely." He rummaged around a bit. "Enjoy salads in the middle of the night?" 

Avon muttered something into the pillow and pretended he hadn't quite understood what Blake said.

Blake chuckled, pulled out the lube and the cucumber. He poured lube onto the produce and began to rub the end against Avon's hole.

Avon tried to peer over his shoulder to see what Blake was doing. He wasn't flexible enough, but then he had a fair idea. "Mmm..." He reached back and grabbed his arsecheeks, spreading them.

Blake poured lube between Avon's cheeks and continued to move the cucumber against him, slowly pushing it in.

"Ahh... you have good hands..." It was so much better with someone else. Avon could never get quite the right angle.

 Blake laughed softly. "I can imagine you in bed, playing with yourself. Fucking yourself with your toys."

Avon pushed himself back, trying to get more action out of Blake. Panting, he replied, "I have.. a do-it-yourself-dildo kit somewhere. Would you like to... mold a new toy for me?"

Blake released the cucumber and began pinching Avon's arsecheeks. "You'd rather have a toy?"

Avon turned his head to one side. He said softly, "Not now. To remember you by."

Blake didn't reply. He oiled his cock, slipped the cucumber from Avon's arse, then began to push his cock in its place.

"Ahhh..." Avon squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck..."

As Blake continued to push into Avon, he leaned into him and kissed the back of his neck.

Avon sighed and slid a hand in underneath to squeeze his cock. He whispered, "Please... I need it."

Blake groaned and began rocking his hips.  "How do you need it, Kerr? How?"

Avon turned his head further to the side. He still couldn't see Blake on his back, but he wanted Blake to see him. He whispered harshly, "Hard. I need to feel you. Hurt me." 

Blake stroked faster and harder, but _not_ enough to hurt him. "You don't like pain, Kerr. I'm not going to hurt you."

Avon groaned and tried to push back against Blake. "I don't... care...what I... like... this is... what I need!"

Blake bit back a moan. "I'm not going to hurt you." He nipped Avon's shoulder. "Now behave."

Avon whimpered and surrendered. "All right...do it... the way you want." He clutched his cock and tried to stroke in the same rhythm as Blake's thrust. He kept having to slow down to match.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Blake thrust harder, pounding into Kerr, but still holding himself in control.

Avon moaned again and worked his cock faster. He was so hard it hurt.

"Want to come?" Blake shoved in hard.

"Yes! Yes, damn it!" Avon groaned and rocked back to meet Blake. "Fuck!" 

 Blake shoved in again. "Then come for me."

"I'm trying!" Avon hunched up onto his shoulders, and used both hands on his cock and balls. "Fuck it!"

Blake thrust a few more times, but he couldn't hold back any longer. With a shout, he came.

Avon whined in frustration. He couldn't even wank because Blake had fallen on top of him. "Get off! Or fuck me! Damn!"

Blake sighed and rolled off. Well, that was a spectacular failure. "Need a hand?"

"I'm sorry." Avon curled up facing away from Blake. "It's not your fault." 

Blake stifled another sigh and spooned Avon from behind. He reached around and stroked his cock, talking in a low, seductive voice, "It's all right. It's been a long time since you've been with another person. Another person touching your cock and telling you how sexy you are. How beautiful and such a good fuck. Hot and tight and the way you wiggled your arse when I was pumping into you. It made me want to kidnap you and keep you all to myself."

"Ahh..." Avon jerked and came, slamming his head back against Blake so hard he could hear the 'thunk' in his own skull.

Blake yelped and jerked away, clasping his hands over his now bleeding nose.

Avon turned around too quickly, and he was dizzy. "Oh, damn. I am sorry." He grabbed a handful of clean sheet. "Bend your head forward and hold this to your nose until it stops bleeding."

Blake took the sheet and pressed it to his nose. He didn't think his nose was broken, but it hurt like hell.

"Can I get you some ice? Or a painkiller?" Avon was absolutely mortified.

Blake's reply was muffled by the sheet. "No. S'all right."

Avon touched Blake's shoulder, tentatively. "I'm not usually this clumsy in bed."

"Mmm." Blake winced. "Bathroom?"

"There's only the lav where you showered." Avon got off the bed, casting around for some way of salvaging the situation. "Well... perhaps I should go look at your ship now, make a preliminary evaluation of the repairs." He picked up a data-pad and held it in front of himself, not quite defensively.

"Naked?" Blake tried to smile, but the pain was too much. "Ouch!"

"Ah...yes..." Avon wiped himself with a corner of the sheet, and grabbed a jumpsuit from his laundry basket. 

"Look, Kerr... Just..." Blake sighed. "Don't go. I'll be right back. All right?"

After a moment's pause, Avon said, "Yes, of course." He didn't know what to do with either the data-pad or the jumpsuit, and settled for backing away from the bed and sitting on the nearest chair. 

Still holding his nose, Blake left the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. There, he stopped the bleeding and washed away the blood. As he stared at his reflection he thought about going back to his ship and sleeping there.

Avon put on the jumpsuit, tidied up the room and threw the cucumber into the recycler. He didn't want to see it again. The good part was that unless Blake was suicidal, he couldn't leave until Avon repaired his ship. The bad part was that unless Blake was suicidal, he wouldn't want to have sex with Avon again. Avon sighed and picked up a book-plaque at random.

Blake tried to pat his face dry but stopped because it hurt too much. He sighed and headed back to the bedroom. He stopped just inside the room. "You mentioned something about a pain suppressant."

"Yes. The auto-med is state-of-the-art." Avon put down 'Little Men' and got up. "I'll show you."

"Actually, my head is throbbing and... I'd really rather lie down."

Avon gestured to the bed. "I'll get you something. Do you have any allergies to medication?"

"No, no allergies. Thank you." He climbed into bed.

Avon returned in a few minutes with a small bottle. "The auto-med suggested a spray. Insert this end, and press the dispense button." He held the bottle out to Blake.

Blake sat up and took the spray. He used it, blinking rapidly as the medicine was dispensed. "Again, thank you." He gave Avon a small smile. "I can feel the pain fading."

"Good." Tentatively, Avon sat on the edge of the bed. "It may have a slight sedative effect. You can rest here as long as you like." 

"Hmm." Blake stretched out on the bed. "How's your head?"

"I'm fine." Avon smiled. "I've had enough concussion to know."

Blake blinked. "All right. -- Are you going to perch there all night?"

Avon hesitated, not sure whether that was an invitation or a request for privacy. "That's up to you."

"It's your bed." Blake smiled. "Besides, I like cuddling."

Avon smiled and removed his jumpsuit and got in under the covers with Blake. 

Blake turned toward Avon and stroked his arm. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Avon put an arm around Blake's waist. "I've always been hard-headed."

Blake chuckled softly and continued to stroke Avon. "You're a trusting man, Kerr Avon."

"Me, trusting?" Avon moved closer to Blake. "You're the one who was hurt."

Blake slid his hand up Avon's arm, over his shoulder, then wrapped his fingers around his neck. "I could be a pirate. I could be a horrible, evil man." He stroked Avon's neck. "I could kidnap you and take you for my pleasure slave."

Avon laughed. "So, you do like games."

Blake tightened his fingers around Avon's neck, but not enough to hurt. He said softly, "Who said I'm joking?"

Avon widened his eyes in mock terror. "Oh, please, you wouldn't want me for a sex-slave!" 

Blake sighed and released Avon's neck. "Be serious! You don't know a damn thing about me, Kerr. And you tell me that you're submissive. There are plenty of people in this universe who would see that as permission to hurt you, use you."

"That has nothing to do with sex, Blake." Avon stroked Blake's hair. "Anyone can be hurt and used. Declaring my preferences didn't make me more vulnerable. It just eliminated the fumbling around, trying on masks that don't fit."

"You're alone here, Kerr. Don't you care that I could have hurt you?" Blake grabbed Avon's wrists. "You're making yourself a target!"

"And what if I am? Why should you care?" Avon pulled against Blake's grip.

Blake tightened his grip. "I like you. And I... I think you need a keeper."

"You've only just met me." Avon smiled. "And I am a keeper... well, of this 'lightstation'. They do stability checks before assigning the post. I'm saner than I may appear." 

Blake looked skeptical. "If you say so.' Blake released Avon's wrists and turned away.

Avon laid a hand on Blake's chest. "I may not need a keeper, but I would appreciate having... a friend."

"Being my friend is dangerous."

"Yes." Avon turned away from Blake. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed, without the melodrama, Blake."

"It isn't a ploy, Kerr! If any of your Federation employers..." Blake pressed his lips together.

"I run a lighthouse, Blake! An emergency station, open to anyone..." He blinked. "Theoretically, even rebels, I suppose, if one was fool enough to wander out here."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Blake laughed bitterly. "Kerr, when I leave... no one can know I was here. If you're asked, you must lie."

"If it's that important to you, I'll fiddle the auto-logs. There'll be no reason for them to ask anything. After all, you're the first visitor I've had in six months." He rubbed Blake's back. "Relax. You're safe here."

"I'm not safe anywhere." Blake turned toward Avon again. He reached out and stroked Avon's jaw with his thumb. "And now I've put you in danger.-- I'm sorry."

"If you really are in danger, then I should be repairing your ship." Avon patted Blake on the shoulder. 

Blake shrugged. "We'll work on my ship after we've had some sleep. -- Whatever he said, he was wrong."

"Whatever who said?" 

"The one who hurt you. The reason you're here."

Avon smiled ruefully. "Yes, well, she may have been right. I'm sure Servalan was never a clumsy lover."

"Servalan?!" Blake grabbed him by the shoulders. "Your lover... She..." He began to laugh. "Your lover was Anna Grant?"

"Yes." Avon frowned. "You knew Anna?"

"Oh, yes. She and I had a very special relationship." Blake laughed bitterly. "Torturer and victim."

Avon stared at Blake. "No... it must have been someone else. Someone with the same name, perhaps. It's not that uncommon."

"Anna Grant, lover of Servalan, sister of Del Grant. Her alias was Bartholemew-- an undercover agent for the Administration. She's one of a number of people trying to kill me."

Avon whispered, "Why?"

"Because I'm a rebel. Because I'm one of the few people who knows her on sight. I know who and what she is." 

"I thought... I thought she..." Avon closed his eyes. "Now I see it. She used me. She was ambitious, my Anna. She didn't want to be bonded to a Beta technician, no matter how clever he was. I thought... she had me break into the system and change her grading to Alpha. I thought that would be enough for her."

Blake felt a pang of regret. He reached out and stroked Avon's temple. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Avon looked at Blake. "No, you were right to tell me. I've been ...hiding... here because I wasn't good enough for her- not good enough for a lying traitor. The one thing Anna never was, was stupid. If there is even a suspicion that you might have met me, might have told me the truth... Anna will have me taken for questioning."

Blake slid his hand down Avon's jaw and stroked his lips. "She's very good at what she does, at finding your weaknesses. Whatever she told you, Kerr, was a lie."

Avon pressed close to Blake. "I can't stay here... not now. Take me with you when you go."

"It's dangerous. More dangerous than if you stayed here, if you falsified the reports." Blake ran a hand down Avon's back, then cupped his arse.

"I'll be damned if I'll give her the satisfaction." He brought his hands up to hold Blake's face. "Take me. You won't regret it."

Blake slipped his fingers between Avon's arsecheeks and teased his hole. "What about all this?"

Avon shrugged. "After we've gone it'll send a distress call when I don't sign in for more than three days." Avon spread his legs slightly. "There's an emergency pod. I could launch it and have it self-destruct at a safe distance from the station. They'd think I went mad from isolation." 

Blake pushed his finger into Avon. "Ready for another go?"

"Yes. -- But face to face, this time. I want to see you."

Blake grinned. "That might be best."

Avon leaned forward and kissed Blake.

Blake wiggled his finger until he found Avon's prostate and then he brushed it gently.

Avon moaned into Blake's mouth.

Blake licked Avon's lips. "It must have been so... hard..." Blake brushed his prostate again. " for you. Wanting... needing someone to touch you. But I'm here now. I'll give you what you need."

Avon pulled back slightly and looked at Blake. "I never asked, did I... what do you need?" 

"Oh, I'm quite easy." Blake smiled. "I need to be needed."

Avon smiled back at Blake. "Yes. You are."

Blake laughed. "I am easy or I am needed?"

"Both." Avon dug his hands into Blake's curls. "I hope your rebellion has some interesting computers to offer me. I've a few ideas..." He grinned. "... that might upset the Federation a great deal."

"Oh, I'm sure my rebellion will give you ample opportunity to upset the Federation. But right now, I'm interested in getting my cock up you again." Blake moved his finger again.

"Ahh..." Avon squirmed around and got on his back. "That sounds... like a good plan."

Blake slipped his fingers out of Avon and searched the bedsheets until he found the lube. Then he poured a generous amount on his palm and rubbed it into his cock. "Do you really like pretending to be someone's pet?"

"Oh, yes... I can be a very bad cur, indeed." Avon raised his knees and grinned. 

Blake positioned the head off his cock against Avon's hole. He whispered, "You crave affection."

Avon reached up to touch the side of Blake's face. "Let it be our little secret, Roj."

"Of course." Blake pushed into Avon slowly. "I'll give you all the affection you need."

Avon let out a long, drawn-out sigh and relaxed as Blake slowly filled him. "Yes."

Once Blake's balls rested against Avon's arse, he paused. "You're lovely." Then he pulled out half-way and shoved back into Avon.

Avon groaned and pushed back to meet Blake. "You're... good." 

Blake grinned and shoved in again. "How flattering."

Avon wrapped his legs around Blake's waist. "You're...ahhh.... big." Avon grabbed at Blake's arms.

 Blake laughed breathlessly and rocked his hips. "Bigger than that poor cucumber."

"And much, much more.... ah.... satisfying." Avon rocked against Blake and moaned again.

Blake gasped softly and reached down to grasp Avon's cock. "You'll always be satisfied." He moaned. "You'll never want to get out of bed."

Avon laughed and arched up into Blake's hand. "Is that... ahhhh... any way to run a rebellion?"

"Rebellion requires a lot of travel." Blake grinned and thrust faster, harder, his hand pumping Avon's cock.

"Ahhh... yes... and when you're... on a ship..." Avon moaned as a particularly hard thrust sent fire up his spine. "... where was I?"

"You were... you were going to come!" Blake shoved hard.

Avon clenched hard on Blake's cock and yelled something very filthy and very appreciative. He fell back, gasping.

Blake cried out and thrust once more before coming.

"Mmmm..." Avon stroked Blake's back. He murmured, "Long live the Freedom Party."

Blake slipped out of Avon and kissed his chest. After a slight pause, he remarked, "I never said I was with the Freedom Party."

Avon smiled lazily, still stroking Blake's back. "Well, you'd hardly be with the Federalists, would you?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean I'm with the Freedom Party." Blake looked up and smiled. "Am I allowed to use that spray more than once?"

Avon blinked and reset his brain. "Yes. Up to twice a day. -- Are you affiliated with any other rebels? I'm asking no names... just curious."

"I'm affiliated with quite a few rebel groups." Blake rolled off of Avon, searched for the spray and used it again.

Avon curled on his side, the better to watch Blake. "But you often work on your own?"

"Sometimes. It depends on what needs to be done." He set the spray on the nightstand and settled back.

"Mmm..." Avon lost interest in questioning Blake and pulled one of Blake's arms over him.

Blake snuggled close and kissed Avon. "Tired?"

"A little." Avon smiled. "Aren't you? You were doing all the work."

"I am. -- Kerr? Did you change your grade?"

"No. It wouldn't have made any difference for me." Avon stretched and then reached out to finger Blake's nipples idly. "Either you have the social connections to go with the grade, or you haven't. Anna..." Avon frowned. "Anna always had connections. I had computers."

Blake cupped Avon's face and kissed him. "Well, now you have computers and me.'

"The best of both worlds..." Avon kissed Blake, then paused. "I'll have to take my computers with me. I hope you don't mind. They can be quite irritating."

Blake blinked. "They can be irritating?"

"They are A.I.'s, and it's not always possible to predict how the personality layers will mesh." Avon ran his finger through the semen he had splashed on Blake's belly.

"So they're annoying?" Blake smiled. "How many A.I.s do you have?"

"Two. The one is meant as a ship's main computer. I'd thought of getting a ship of my own. S-126 tends to groveling apologies, but it does perform well. And O-42... well..." Avon shook his head. "...sometimes has to be threatened to do anything, but it has far the superior faculty to S-126-- when it can be arsed to do anything."

Blake laughed. "I had shipmates like that once."

Avon grinned. "Then you probably understand why I've been tempted more than a few times to put O-42 out the airlock."

"Now, now, Kerr. You can't blame him. He can't help himself, he was programmed that way."

"He enjoys being spiteful. I can see his tarriel cells blinking derisively at me every time." Avon snuggled closer to Blake. "Wait 'til I introduce you."

Blake kissed Avon's forehead and pulled the blankets up. He yawned, "After we get some rest. Good night, Kerr."

"Yes. Good night, Roj." Avon closed his eyes.


End file.
